jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Rositlien Takantan (Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers Character)
Anne Rositlien Takantan is a fictional character and the deuteragonist was her appearance on the Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers series it was the anime female character design and model creative by James Emirzian Waldementer as the members of Terra Soldiers Groups Before the production designer the idea came it the anime characters of her and female designed and people through as many the inspired as maker should to be the King of Fighters insteaded into the Species of young adult girl to strifers class, it simulation got about the Previs designer and anime character female design and poses to progress the development while been it the characteristic is been finished out and may has herself was born on the Social Online. Anne Rose was confirmed her nick name that designer even belong to the SNK King of Fighters has Leona Heidern. Anne Rositlien Takantan was a conceived group with Terra Soldiers near from the New York City by the time herself to suits are scout and action featured some sort of the fighting style of packets. A side from the main body of Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers series, Anne Rositlien Takantan is an also featured the spin off game that originally based on the RPG server between X-Strifers Extremative were the playable characters as Anne. Story Appearance Reality/Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers X-Strifers Extremative Social Online Personality Background Chronology Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers Near the New York, USA (P.A. 2016 Era) Role Tales from the Outside February 2016 Era of the Extremative Dream of Reality Warmly Harmfully Day Out of The Night Vision Morning The Del Revision November 2016 New Age and New Year Era Over Relationship and After Lovers Follower James X-Strifers Extremative Over Runnning Approached The Groups The Next Follow Work Work Out The N.E.U.U.X Corporation Crossover Sword Art Online The Recalibur: Planet Ice Hunter X Hunter Reunited: The Troll Hunter Non-canon Chronology Intensity Reduction RX Relationships Stats Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers X-Strifers Extremative Known Equipment Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers X-Strifers Extremative Sword Art Online The Recalibur: Planet Ice Intensity Reduction RX Skills Darkness Dawn / R-Strifers Fighting Style X-Strifers Extremative Defender Style Original Fight Style Development Crew Main Development Crew James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Crew * Anime Female Character Design: James Emirzian Waldementer * Role-Played Technical Director: James Emirzian Waldementer * Written / Look Development Storyline: James Emirzian Waldementer * Previsual Designer / Lighting Effect / Special VFX: James Emirzian Waldementer * Modeler / Visual Designer / Digital Artist Technical Director: James Emirzian Waldementer * Traditional Anime Artist / Anime Base Sheet: James Emirzian Waldementer * Traditional Anime Character Design / Prototype Designer / Traditional Supervisor Technical Director Consultant: James Emirzian Waldementer * Animation Check Key Animator: James Emirzian Waldementer * Testing Model / Modeler Consultant: Garry Rayitylan Smith Anderson GameVision Touch On Entertainment, Inc. * Unit Modeler Maker: James Emirzian Waldementer * Conceptual Model Designer / Conceptual Character Designer: James Emirzian Waldementer * Conceptual Artist Suits / Mecha Designer / 3D Designer: James Emirzian Waldementer * Special Effects Technician: James Emirzian Waldementer * Background Effects Technical Director / Lighting Technical Director: James Emirzian Waldementer Cooperative Development Studios Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC * Traditional Art Sheet / Character Poses / Character Face Chat Poses: James Emirzian Waldementer * Background Art Effect / Background Animation: James Emirzian Waldementer * Anime Animation Director: James Emirzian Waldementer * Layout Artist / Digital Artist: James Emirzian Waldementer * Weapon Designer / Suit Modeler: James Emirzian Waldementer * Clothing Dresser Sections Artist: James Emirzian Waldementer * Assistant Technical Director: James Emirzian Waldementer * Creative Technical Director Consultant: James Emirzian Waldementer Pixelsplash Software, Inc. * Animation Sheet / Key Animator: James Emirzian Waldementer * CG Modeler / Pre-Production Key Animator Consultant: James Emirzian Waldementer * Original Character Designer: James Emirzian Waldementer * Prototype Model Testers: James Emirzian Waldementer Cooperative Production Company Nitrotech Studios, Inc. * Technician Written: James Emirzian Waldementer * Supervisor Additional Writing: James Emirzian Waldementer * Legal and Trademark Consultant: James Emirzian Waldementer Production Contributions Company Mountain King Studios, Inc. * Previs Modeler Technical Director: James Emirzian Waldementer * System Administrator: James Emirzian Waldementer * Production Designer Coordinator: Erika Timmitor Bennett * Model Testers / Production Coordinator Consultant: Sarah "Phil" Anderlityarna Gallery Trivia Notes References Navigation